


Read Between The Lines

by todorogay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, College, College Student Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager-centric, F/F, F/M, Levi-centric (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Parent Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Reincarnation, Single Parent Levi, Teacher-Student Relationship, professor Levi, professor rivaille
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todorogay/pseuds/todorogay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger is an average senior in college. He lives in a dorm with his friends Armin, Jean and Connie. Always checks on his sister Mikasa, though she usually is always one step ahead of him.. He gets decent grades, isn't too popular, doesn't party or get drunk (too much), and isn't a dick to any of his teachers or classmates. He was just normal- or so he thought. In passing in his last senior essay to his creative writing teacher- Mr. Rivaille, he finds out there may be more than just 'imagination' behind the words typed on the sheet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read Between The Lines

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own SNK/AOT (sadly), but also i'm pretty happy I don't because Isayama does a damn good job at writing it anyways and I could not live up to that, but I hope you like this little fanfiction anyways.  
> I obviously do not own any of the characters, personalities of the characters, any of the adaptations of snk, any of the manga, nothing, just the fic and the words that nicely come together to make this fanfiction a story. I'm just here to have a good time and write my little heart out.

**_I was weak, not even able to hold myself up, but I remember being able to see the green cape, wings of freedom on the back and his first words to me, "Pay attention kiddos, this is where you explain to me exactly what it is I'm looking at."_**.

My eyes widened at this, hands gripping the paper tighter then before. I pushed my glasses up shakily as I leaned back. The paper was still in my hands. This was the last of the creative writing papers I had to grade, but for some reason it was giving me trouble. Maybe, it was just a really compelling paper. Though no student came to mind when I thought of who could write such a paper in the first place, let alone pull it off in such a manner. It wasn't just the way it was written that gave it an eerie vibe, this whole story was so familiar to me. It was so alarming to the point my heart was beating out of control and it hooked me in to the point I would linger at parts for much too long. I could just correct it: mark the grammatical errors, spelling errors, comment on some of the inconsistencies in the story... Thing is, there weren't any inconsistencies. Everything lined up, almost too perfectly. It was like they were accounting an event that had happened the day before; how the sights were explained so vividly and the dialogue was so real to life. I didn't have much to correct. I sighed heavily at the thought, reading on.

 ** _It was Captain Levi._**.

The feeling of deja vu fell like a piano. Captain Levi. Criminal. Captain. Survey Corps. Farlan. Isabel. Petra. Eren. Hanji. Erwin. Titans. What was wrong with me? 

I was quick to flip to the front of the paper and check who wrote it: Eren Jaeger. It took me a minute of thinking to pull up his face in my mind and remember the last thing he said to me, "Have a nice afternoon!" He was a pleasant person, innocent, but very determined to do his best at anything he started. It was almost frightening how he would push himself to such lengths. He wasn't a straight A student, but he never got below a B. He'd be getting his degree in days. Graduating. Good kid. He also always spoke up in debates in our class, sort of a loud mouth, and he had no clue when to shut up.. Kind of a brat. Nice face. 

I decided to take his paper home with me, since it was the last and I just wanted to get them done with. I was packing up my stuff when I heard a knock on my classroom door. 

I sighed continuing to pack up as I spoke, "Come in." 

"Hi, Professor Rivaille?" 

"Mm?" I recognized the voice, but didn't look up to check exactly who it was. I just wanted to get out of the building at this point. I'd already stayed later then I'd intended and my daughter would definitely give me shit when I get home- if her head isn't lodged into her computer screen. I don't mind too much, to be honest. There's much worse she could do then watch anime and read fanfiction, so I let it slide. 

"Have you started my paper? Is it any good?" 

I finally looked up to see Eren looking down at his feet, nervously twiddling his thumbs. Out of every student, the one student who's paper wasn't done and was giving me trouble. 

"It's late, why haven't you gone home yet?" I asked absentmindedly, turning back to my bag. I avoided the question slightly, not wanting to talk about his paper. As much as it was his best work and I probably should give him a pat on the back for it.. I was still sort of disturbed by the feelings it gave me, too disturbed to want to bring them back up. Should I ask though? Maybe I should.. 

"I just had a class.." I mentally scolded myself for forgetting about the late night classes at the campus. 

"Right," I replied. This was really fucking with my head. 

"I'll just go then.." Eren bit his lip and turned on his heel.

"I have a question," I piped up. He stopped in his tracks, whipping back to face me. He was taller then me, just by a little bit, and as he looked at me he had wide eyes and a small smile on his face. As much as I didn't want to bring up the paper, he deserved to know he did a good job.. Selfishly though, I wanted to pick his brain a little bit. "Where did you get the idea for your paper?" 

"It just came to me. Crazy, isn't it?" His smile grew. 

"It's honestly the best paper I've read so far," I replied. His eyes grew wide and I saw a sparkle in them, like I'd just lit something up inside him. I knew that look all too well; whether it be when I said something nice to other students about papers, to associates about how nice they looked that day, or to my daughter about how well she did in school. I guess I liked seeing someones eyes light up because I told them something they were happy to hear. I continued, "though it sounds like a horrible world to live in." 

"Yeah, I bet!" he chuckled covering his mouth and looking down, he was like a little kid in this moment. 

Another wave of deja vu hit me, and I just spaced out.

 _"I want to kill all the titans!" Eren's smile was almost vicious. I walked up to the bars and my gaze met his._.

"You okay Professor?" I snapped out of it, collecting my thoughts. I really wanted to rake through Eren's brain. I wanted to know so much about this story. I felt a connection to it. I felt like it was a part of me. I needed to know what I was missing in the piles of crumpled up paper Eren must have thrown out when he went about starting this story, and the pieces he cut out when he created the final draft, and anything he thought was irrelevant and shrugged off instead of putting it in the paper- I wanted to know it all. 

"Hey Eren?" 

"Yeah?" His eyes met mine. 

"Why'd you go with the name Levi?" The biggest burning question in my mind. 

"I don't know. It all just kinda hit me one day.." he paused for a moment and looked at me, "Why? Is that name bad? I'm sorry!" He started to panic. 

He didn't know. 

"Do you believe in reincarnation?" I cut off his apologizing with the most out there question, leaning against my desk. 

His face went blank: shock, questioning, curiosity, thinking, uncertainty. Then simply, "I'm not sure." 

I chuckled and he looked at me like he'd seen the eighth wonder of the world. 

"What?" I asked. 

"I don't know, I just never have seen you laugh really..." he caught himself quickly, "I mean not that theres anything wrong with that! There's nothing wrong with that!" he paused and shuffled his feet. "I just like your laugh and it's nice to see you smiling and laughing."

That's how it started.


End file.
